Sinful Reprieve
by Lee Totema
Summary: So Kurama was having a nice normal day, that is until fellow classmate Hiru jumped him after class, literally on top of him trying to kill him before explaining that he looks delicious enough to eat. Knowing how dangerous she can be Kurama has made it his mission to try to get her to normal, but something darker lies within her forgotten past, one that can kill both of them.


_Hello people! As of right now I'm working on another YYH title called Someone I can Love, if you've heard of it then i'm happy with that, if not then welcome to Sinful Reprieve! I wanted to try my hand at a more darker, sarcastic story that deals with irony, vulnerability, madness (MADNESS?) and almost no romance. This idea came to me while I lost my imagination for a good month but once I finally got it back my mind flew with this idea and finally after 4 tries, i finally have a chapter that i'm proud of and i had someone else read it (my husband :3) and he showed me a few grammatical errors and i went through it twice already so hopefully i don't have too much errors._

_Reviews are a writers lifeline, they make me want to write more, especially when someone is interested in it, i've dealt with situations where people stopped reading my stories or just stopped reviewing and it hurts really, so please review it would make me really REALLY happy :3 Ok enough begging for reviews time for story!_

___THIS IS RATED T FOR FUTURE VIOLENCE, SUGGESTIVE THEMES, AND SWEARING READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! AND I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, but Hiru is mine :3_

* * *

A young man with red hair and emerald green eyes stares into the dull pink ones sitting across from him. The table in front has some tea cups, three, one for him, one for the girl sitting next to him and one for the old lady. She stares at him with a serious look on her face while the girl next to him fidgets with her pants, staring at the floor, uncomfortable with such scrutiny. Her hair was going all over the place and her long bangs with her big glasses were shielding her eyes. After long moments of silence someone finally spoke.

"Genkai, I come here with a favor of you. This is Hiru Shiroyuki, she has a very peculiar problem that you might be able to shed light upon." The young man said, the women named Genkai did a small hmph noise.

"And what do you need me to do?" Genkai said. "You haven't really explained yourself."

"Then let me start from the beginning."

00000

Hiru sat in her seat across from the young man, trying to not pay attention to her trembling hands as they go past every questionnaire that they picked up earlier that day. 'Shuichi Minamino, the most popular and smartest guy on campus is sitting right across from me, and I can't stop trembling, he looks so, so, delicious.' She thought. Shuichi looked at her and noticed her trembling. He didn't really notice her, she was just there, a squirrely looking girl that almost reached his height. The only one in the whole class that didn't pay attention to him. As he started to pick up his papers, his hands grazed over hers, their first touch.

It was a scene almost out of a shoujo manga, two students alone, the sunset making the room glow orange, she looked into his emerald eyes, and he looked into her blood red ones. Wait what? Humans don't have blood red eyes. That's when everything went flying, desks, papers, and Shuichi found himself with a girl on top of him, baring her fangs while straddling his hips. Her hands wound around his neck, trying to choke the life out of him. Her face seemed demonic but a sense of humanity passed through her eyes and she quickly got off him, sliding herself toward the wall, panting heavily. Shuichi sat up coughing and holding his sore and bruised neck. He looked toward her and she had both hands covering her mouth.

Shuichi cautiously walked toward her and knelt in front of her. Her eyes were still blood red, her fingernails grew and looked knife sharp, her glasses were glinting with the sun and Shuichi, for once, actually had interest in a girl.

"Hiru, will you tell me why you assaulted me for no reason?" Shuichi asked, and after some time she let down her hands. Her face looking downward, her eyes covered.

"It's your fault, it's all your fault." She whispered, Shuichi had to strain his ears to listen to her. She looked at him with an icy cold glare and pointed to him. "You! Ever since I saw you I've been feeling this way! I can't control myself around you, whenever I look at you I just want to eat you! Not only that I've been wanting to eat people too! It's all your fault, ever since I've entered this school my body has just been changing, and not the good kind." She shouted accusingly at him. She gritted her teeth, her fangs bearing again, she held herself back, not wanting to attack him again.

Shuichi looked at her, wondering how she is slowly changing into a demon. 'Only demons hunger for human flesh, and a few turn cannibalistic but the way she's turning too fast and drastically, even I have no explanation for it.' Shuichi thought.

"Look, call me crazy, insane, make weird rumors behind my back, I don't care, I know you don't believe me so I'll be going home if you don't mind me." Hiru said as she started to walk away but Shuichi stopped her.

"I know you don't trust me at all nor are you well acquainted with me, but I may know someone that can help you." Shuichi said and Hiru grew wide-eyed.

"You mean I can go back to normal?" Hiru asked and Shuichi nodded before she tried slicing him with her claws. She dug them deep in her arm to stop herself from attacking him. "How about you stop touching me so I don't kill you?" She said gritting her teeth.

The weekend came and Shuichi and Hiru went into the bus to go out into the countryside. Shuichi looked at the passing scenery with Hiru in the row in front of him, she didn't want to sit next to him risking another of her episodes. They finally make it to the stop and they walk down for a bit before reaching a set of stairs going up for a long time. She looked at him with a poker face, her backpack slung over her shoulder.

"You're joking, you mean we have to climb all these stairs just to get to the person that can help me? I'd die before I get to the top!" Hiru exclaimed and Shuichi chuckled.

"It's not that hard." Shuichi said. They started to make their way up, Hiru's breathes coming out harder and harder the more they went higher. They finally made it to the entrance and Hiru put her hands on her knees and panted heavily.

"Oh Shuichi, we weren't expecting you for a half hour, I haven't even gotten the tea ready." Hiru looked up and saw a girl with light blue hair in a braid and red eyes coming towards them.

"I'm sorry Yukina, I didn't expect Hiru to climb those stairs so fast, I'm surprised she hasn't collapsed yet." Shuichi said mockingly.

"Ha, ha, who knew that the amazing Shuichi Minamino can be freaking sarcastic. Your fangirls would cry." Hiru said, regaining her composure. Shuichi smirked at her as Yukina lead them in the compound. It was big, very big. Hiru saw some other buildings besides the main house and wonder how big this land really is. Yukina lead them into a room until Genkai came.

00000

Genkai looked Hiru over and over. Her eyes remained blood red but her fangs and nails nowhere to be seen. Considering how close she was to Shuichi, Genkai only guessed that her transformation came when he touched her.

"Has he explained to you your condition?" Genkai asked.

"He said that I'm slowly turning into a demon, that's why I look like this and want to eat people, but he doesn't understand why I'm turning into a demon, especially since I've only started to become like this since I've met Shuichi." Hiru explained.

"Is there anything that you can remember from when you were a child, something traumatic?" Genkai asked and Hiru shifted uncomfortably. After a long period of silence she sighed.

"I was raised in an orphanage. I was found there when I was just 8 years old with a tag stating my name, that's my earliest memory, ever since then I've lead a normal life. Besides living alone in a very small apartment with no family, I didn't have anything traumatic happen, besides this." Hiru said. Genkai nodded, wondering if her missing memories might be the key to this.

"Well if there's nothing in your memory then there might be something on your body that might be causing this." Genkai said.

"I don't wear jewelry, the only things I wear are my clothes and glasses, which I don't really need, and it seems that this whole turning into a demon thing really amped up my eyes." She said.

"Then strip." Genkai said bluntly. Hiru looked at her in the eyes before standing up and started to take off her shirt. Shuichi looked away with a sigh.

"Do you have any decency?" Shuichi asked.

"Not really, if this is gonna help then I'm doing it, just don't you dare turn your head or else I'll tear it off." Hiru said.

"I wouldn't even try to imagine what your body looks like." He felt something fall on his head and it was her bra. She laughed as he threw it over him hastily.

"Turn around." Genkai said, not caring about their interaction. Hiru did, not really caring that the screen door was fully open and if there was anything or anyone in the trees they'd see her in all her glory, not that she was a model or anything. "Put on everything except your shirt and your bra." Genkai said seriously. After she was clothed, Genkai gave Hiru her shirt to cover her front.

"Kurama, look at this." Genkai said. Shuichi looked over to Hiru; she was sitting down, her back facing him and was so surprised, he stood up. On her back was an intricate seal with characters that Shuichi hasn't even seen before. It was circular with seven lines coming out on it. One line led directly to text and characters while the other lines didn't lead to anything. A big character was written right in the middle of the circle. Hiru fidgeted nervously, wondering what they found.

"Do you know what this is Genkai?" Shuichi asked.

"No, I don't recognize any of these characters at all and I've read a lot of old texts." Genkai said.

"Um, don't want to interrupt but what did you find?" Hiru asked.

"Unless you actually did this purposely, we found a seal tattooed to your back." Genkai said. Hiru looked over her shoulder.

"Say what?"

"Exactly as I've said, have you had this appear any time before now?" Genkai asked.

"No of course not! I've changed with the other girls from my junior high and they didn't see anything and even if they did, they would have told me about it, how did this happen? I'm not even old enough to get drunk and do something so stupid!" Hiru exclaimed, not feeling happy about the sudden mark on her skin.

"Interesting but more interesting are these characters on your back, I've never seen words like this before, even old Japanese characters don't look like this." Shuichi said, wanting to touch her tattoo but kept his hand back. A small shock of demon energy shot out between his hand and her back and she collapsed, her hair shaggier, her nails long and she was growling.

"Kurama! Do not touch her!" Genkai shouted. Shuichi walked back, both waiting until her episode passed. She panted heavily but went back to a sitting position. Genkai had an idea she went towards Hiru's back and had her hand close to the tattoo. A shot of spirit energy connected and Hiru shrieked in surprise, suddenly standing. Her hair nails and eyes went back to normal. Genkai asked to put on the rest of her clothes. They sat back down where they were before, Hiru keeping distance between herself and Shuichi. He finally got to see her true eye color and they were a striking cold blue color.

"Alright, here's what we know, it seems that your tattoo seems to reach to demon and spirit energy, demon energy makes you like a demon, but not fully and spirit energy makes you turn back into a human, but that still doesn't answer why your body responds to those energies and why only now have they surface." Genkai said. "We need someone who knows more, Kurama, send a message to Koenma, he might have some answers."

* * *

_How will this new female in Shuichi's life change him? What is the deal with this strange tattoo and what could be the diagnosis once Koenma sees it? Find all this and more on the next chapter of Sinful Reprieve!_


End file.
